Luxuriant Corruption
by Admiral IzuSasu
Summary: AU with some inspiration from my recent obsession for Kuroshitsuji. As a sacrifice, Itachi is stripped of his rights to the royal Uchiha family, and is cursed to serve as a butler to his twin little brothers, Sasuke and Izuna. Written in Sasuke's POV. [IzuSasu/SasuIzu] [ItaSasu/SasuIta] [MadaIta] RATED M for Shota, Lemons, Yaoi, Uchihacest, and Abuse.
1. The Unwelcome Grace of the Morning Light

A/N: I've been writing off and on, but here's the start of something I've been working on. Completion will depend on my motivation, haha. Anyways, reviews always help, so if you've got a comment, please let me know what you think so far. Smut kicks in later :P

****Update 12/28: I will most likely continue updating again in January. Sorry for the slow progress, Thanks for reading!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The Unwelcome Grace of the Morning Light -<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama, it's time for you to awaken for the day." Itachi-nii's familiar gentle tone caused my ear to twitch. My eyes, heavy from another restless night, blinked open. The sun had just rose, and I was already annoyed.<p>

"Nii-san, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like being called that.." I grumbled drowsily, as he carefully slid the bed covers off of me, and then made his way to the large mahogany wardrobe that held the infinity that was my choice of outfits. Quickly, he returned to my bedside with a finely-pressed set of deep-blue trousers with a matching coat, all adorned lavishly with shiny black trimming, and sparkling blue jewels on the cuffs. A neatly tied, thin black ribbon hung around the high collar of the buttoned-down snow-white shirt.

He smiled softly, and spoke in that annoying proper tone..

"Ah, forgive me, young prince, for it is merely my duty, as you know, to address you in this way. It seems only proper to -"

"Stop it. Don't call me that either..Nii-san.." I sighed. It only hurt to hear him have to address me in such a way. My revering older brother, reduced to nothing more than an obedient dog..It sickened me. An older brother should never have to address his little brother as "-sama" or as anything superior. I hate that title..I hate his kindness..I hate his indifference...his acceptance for being treated like this. He deserves none of it. And yet…

I groggily scooted over to the side of the bed, and stood in front of him, as it was the usual routine. He smiled and delicately removed my soft pajama shirt and shorts, then began to adorn my body with the expensive clothing he had presented to me earlier. I stood silently, still in a haze while he buttoned up my shirt, secured the dark blue shorts around my waist, and maneuvered my arms through the holes of the fancy matching outer jacket. He slid on a pair of long black satin socks, and nestled my feet snuggly into a freshly polished pair of black low-heeled-oxford shoes. Finally, he finished my dressing by tying the ribbon around the neck of my collar perfectly.

"Does today's choice suit you? If so, I'll go ahead and dress master Izuna with the same." He questioned while making the bed back to it's former neatness.

I stared listlessly into my grossly-exquisite reflection in the body-length mirror before me. "Mm.." I mumbled back. It's not like anything I could say would change this fake attitude of his. Surely he must resent me, just as he should resent Father for putting him in this degrading position.

"Very well, then if you'll excuse me, I must awaken Izuna-sama." He said flatly, and promptly left the room in a polite manner. As he had turned away, I could see a new bruise on the left side of his neck. I could tell that he had tried his best to cover it up, but the sickly black color was too strong to hide.

_Must have been a hard hit…_

I wish he didn't have to wake up Izuna right after me. During the time that he's sleeping is the only chance I get to truly be alone. I liked the quiet that solitude brought, but any minute now, he will come bursting through the door of my room, smirking in that unsettling way, probably with another devious plot to put both me, and Itachi-nii through_ hell._

Izuna is my twin brother. Well, technically he is my twin, but really he looks quite different from me. Izuna keeps his hair long, and his lips are much more full than my own. His eyes always seem to have a mischievous gleam to them as well. Yes, even if you were just comparing our eyes, and nothing else, I'm sure you'd be able to tell us apart. Still, people swoon over how 'identical' we look. I don't know why.

Izuna was born only 10 minutes before me, but it's still enough to consider him 'older' and thus, with a higher priority of birth rights. Izuna is the successor before me, and under Madara. Our oldest brother, Madara, is the current succeeding prince once our father leaves the throne. Because of his great amount of responsibilities, eldest brother is rarely seen here around the mansion. He's usually out observing political matters with Father, or performing other representative tasks. Due to stress, Madara-nii is often very mean and short-tempered, so I tend to stay away from him as much as possible.

Not only that, but just like Izuna, Madara sides strictly with Father's political and moral perspective.

Our Father, Tajima Uchiha, is the head of the Uchiha clan, and ruler of the vast amount of land that is our kingdom. Much like the rest of my clan, he is a stubborn and power-obsessed man, who will stop at nothing to achieve ultimate rule of all the nations. Our current great rival are the Senju, who at one point attempted to form alliance with our clan, but these negotiations failed miserably, which led to the eventual plague of corruption upon each side..

This plague..cursing first my brother. I'm still not sure exactly why things are how they are, but what I do understand, is that everything is my fault. For living and breathing as I am now, my very existence is the reason why Itachi-nii-san is suffering so horribly now. I'm sure it's all my fault. It's what everyone tells me, anyways..

_Nii-san...why did you…-_

"Good morning dear little brother! Aren't these outfits simply ravishing? Itachi actually did a good job for once, picking these out, don't you think?" Izuna's childish voice rang harshly in my ears as he slammed the doors open and marched his way arrogantly towards me, dressed proudly in our matching set. He smiled fake-sweetly and wrapped an arm around my neck to pull me close. "hn, the color suits you too, little brother, you look cuter than usual, we should go out and show off to the peasants." He cooed, giving me a daring stare.

I pushed him lightly aside. "Would you stop referring to me as little brother? We're twins, Izuna. Just call me Sasuke, and we're always matching, so today is nothing special." I reasoned, now making my way to the dining hall for breakfast. He smirked and quickly grabbed my hand. "Heh, you're no fun at all Sasuke, honestly." He chuckled while we walked side-by-side, keeping his fingers neatly intertwined with my own. He always does these sorts of things.

"Mm, I'm starving, I hope Itachi actually made us something remotely edible this morning, eh?" Izuna sneered, while keeping that smug little smile plastered on his face.

I gritted my teeth, but tried my best to keep my annoyance contained and my eyes forward towards the end of the hall, so to not meet his fleeting gaze. "I'm not in the mood for your games today, and you know very well that Itachi-nii always tries his best to please your taste, so please for once can you behave?" I responded flatly.

He squeezed my hand tighter. "Obviously he does not. Itachi always makes me eat things I hate, so why should I be nice if he's the one causing all the trouble?" He stated matter-of-factly. To this I bit my lip, and could feel a tightness begin to bubble up in my chest. "I mean, if the dog could just learn to obey his masters then -"

"Shut up you vile brat." I hissed, and jerked my hand out of his grasp. We hadn't even gotten to the dining table, and I had already lost my appetite. Must be a new record.

He merely smiled, and invaded my space once again. This time, he brought his lips close to my own, and smoothed his hand across my cheek. A light cloud of his softly sweet-scented hair wisped across my nose as he leaned in.

"Twin brother..please forgive me, I will try my best today just for you, kay? You know I'm just playing around, don't you?" He lidded his eyes half-mast, and played with the skin of my chin.

"...Don't you?..." Said a whisper against my face, and then a pair of plush lips planted a light kiss onto the skin right above my lip.

_Stop it... you're not kidding…_

A defeated calm came over my head. He sometimes has this power on me..for some reason I can't figure out. Maybe it was the fact that no matter how horrible he behaved, he was still my twin, and still part of my blood. Izuna and I have been inseparable from the day we were born. We've always been together; wearing the same clothes, bathing, eating, walking, playing, and even sleeping together until age 10. After that, Father thought we were too old to share a bed, and gave us our own separate rooms, which is the only relief the man has ever given me.

It wasn't always like this though, the way I loathe him now. We were once very close, and I admired him almost as much as I admired Itachi-nii-san. But these happy times changed after Itachi defied Father, and was stripped of his birth rights. After that, he was ordered to serve his own family as lowly servant for the rest of his life, and that's when our hell began…

I nudged his chest gently away, and watched as he gave me that typical saddened look with pouted lips whenever I turned down his affection.

"Please Izuna..just please for once…" I sighed, and opened the door to the dining hall. He grinned, and twiddled a finger through a lock of his midnight blue bangs. "Sure, Sasuke, anything for you, heh." He giggled, and narrowed his eyes toward Itachi, who had just finished setting the extravagant table for breakfast.

As soon as we had opened the door, the maids quickly bowed to welcome us, and guided us graciously by one hand to our seats at opposite ends of the long dining table. Itachi bowed as well, and promptly carried over our plates of delicately cooked eggs with a small assortment of select cured meats and a side of freshly ripened fruit. When he presented my plate, he smiled and poured me a cup of morning tea.

"Here you are, master Sasuke, please enjoy." He said gently, while carefully placing the cup of tea on it's designated coaster.

I tried to smile back, but it was probably obvious that I was faking. "Mm, thank you Nii-san, and just 'Sasuke' is fine." I reminded him, even knowing that it was no use trying to convince him that calling me simply by my name is perfectly acceptable. I would really prefer it if he didn't call me by such a high title, but I also know that he could get in trouble if he didn't.

He merely bowed slightly before making his way over to Izuna's seat. A dissatisfied snarl appeared on Izuna's face when the food was placed before him. He let out a huff and tugged childishly on Itachi's sleeve.

"Ne, Ne, Itachi. Actually, I would like one of those for breakfast." He pointed to the large platter of pastries and tartlets in the center of the table.

Itachi frowned slightly, and then lowered his head respectfully before speaking, "Please forgive me, young prince, but I believe your father has precisely instructed me to be sure you ate your first course before indulging in a pastry. He has stated that he is concerned about the large amount of sweets that you've been eating, and wishes to be sure you are served a nutritious meal beforehand. I can certainly serve you one after you've -"

"I don't care what Father said. That's an order. I want a pastry." Izuna slapped Itachi's hand while he was trying to pour the boy's tea, causing it to splash onto the white linen tablecloth. I swallowed the piece of partially chewed food I had in my mouth hard, and could feel my heart begin to pound, just waiting for the chaos to ensue.

_This always happens...that dirty liar. _

Itachi calmly wiped up the mess, and bowed once again. "Please forgive me, master Izuna, may I suggest -"

"Shut up. I_ tell you _what to do. Father is not here right now, so you must obey MY orders, and I order you to serve me a pastry at once!" He spat, and shoved his plate of eggs and fruit to the floor. The valuable chinaware shattered into a million pieces, splattering food all about as it made it's collison with the polished wooden flooring.

I clenched my fork with a tight fist, and tried to focus on my own food, but his fits are always so distracting. The maids rushed over to begin cleaning the mess silently while Izuna sat with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. I peered over at Itachi, but his expression was as stoic as usual, completely unphased.

He bowed yet again, this time at a full 90 degree angle. "As you wish, master Izuna. Please excuse my misjudgement." He said, and calmly took a chocolate croissant - one of Izuna's favorites - from the platter and presented it in front of him. "Is this to your taste, young prince?" He asked gently, and stepped aside after placing the delicate plate down.

Izuna leaned to the side and rested his cheek against his fist, looking absolutely unimpressed. "Nn..well, this one is rather dry-looking, don't you agree?" He poked at the croissant distastefully with the edge of his knife.

"Ah, yes you are correct, please allow me to get you something more suitable." He apologized, and reached down towards the plate, but was stopped by the raising of a rigid hand.

"Actually, that's quite alright Itachi. I'll fix it myself." He smiled, and grabbed the croissant with a violent fist, and then dunked the pastry into his newly-poured cup of tea. He threw the soggy croissant to the floor and pointed to it.

"You eat it." He ordered, while giving Nii-san a vicious smirk.

I gritted my teeth, and slammed a fist onto the table. I've had enough of this for one meal.

"Izuna! Just shut your filthy mouth and eat your damn breakfast, or I'll tell Father that you ordered Itachi to serve you pastries before you've eaten properly."

Izuna laughed, and waved a hand as a gesture for me to calm down. "Oh Sasuke don't worry, we're just playing, right? Itachi?"

"Mm." Itachi responded, and knelt to wipe up the wilted croissant. As he did so, Izuna suddenly shoved his foot against Nii-san's back, but he remained in place, still trying to clean up.

"Oh? Usually the other servants tumble to the floor when I kick them. You must be quite strong, huh? Itachi." The brat giggled, and pulled on Nii-san's ponytail so hard that his neck was bent backwards.

"IZUNA! Stop it!" I yelled across the table, about to rush over to end this nonsense.

"I'll stop as soon as he does what I ordered him to do!" Izuna called loudly back, letting go of Nii-san's ponytail, and scooting out of his seat. He reached down to pick up the sullied pastry, and held it up to Itachi's mouth.

"Eat it." Izuna glowered.

Itachi merely closed his eyes, and parted his lips slightly.

It turned my stomach watching Izuna stuff Nii-san's mouth with the horrid mush that was once a delightful treat. Nii-san just knelt there, taking it like he takes everything, completely emotionless. It wasn't out of defeat, either, like the rest of our servants had learned to accept. No, everything he did was out of essential _duty…._not defeat. But did it even matter? In the end, it was still as degrading as ever to be a slave.

"Ahahahahah! Look at him! Look he's just like a poor starving dog! He's eating out of my hands! How pitiful! How filthy! You're so disgusting Itachi! ahahha!" Izuna laughed so hard I think I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

I've reached my limit, and decided that it's just better to leave before his cruelty made me genuinely ill. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the study." I sighed angrily, and promptly left the horrific scene. No matter how much I would have loved to beat the living hell out of that boy, I was wise enough to know that it would only challenge him further. That's how Izuna worked. He wants attention, and the more he gets, the more he craves. I figured that if I left the room, he would soon become bored and eventually agree to eat something normal.

Itachi-nii would be okay, after all. If he were in genuine danger, he would defend himself. This I know for certain, because there is a reason is isn't dead right now. There's a reason he still feels like he needs to live.

Izuna once told me that Itachi-nii defied Father in order to protect me. He said this out of anger one day, when we were fighting about something trivial I can't remember. Izuna blamed me for everything bad that has happened to our family, and also for Mother's untimely death. He said, that if I had just died like I was supposed to, that everything would be okay..

Later on that day, he had cried to me and begged desperately for my forgiveness for those hurtful remarks. He didn't have to do so though, because I already knew he didn't mean what he said, about wishing that I was dead..no, I didn't believe that for a minute. The boy was simply too lonely to ever wish that.

Regardless, his words still puzzled me. How did Izuna know these details about the day Itachi defied father? Were there other things he wasn't telling me? Or perhaps was he just lying? Like he always does? I still have yet to straighten these matters up in my head, and confirm the details of the ordeal that put my big brother to shame.

The four of us used to be so happy, when we were young and naive to the horror that was the reality of being born into royalty. If only those days could still exist...But deep down I knew this was impossible.

I checked my watch as I made my way down the hall to the study,

_9:30am. Great...only 12 more hours before I can sleep once again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 1<em>**


	2. Afternoon Tea

_**Chapter 2 - Afternoon Tea -**_

* * *

><p>"Is there anything else I can get you, Master Sasuke?" asked that familiar deep voice as he poured me some sort of pungent black tea. He placed the cup neatly on my desk, as well as a small plate with what smelled like a blueberry scone.<p>

"No, that'll be all, thank you Nii-san." I didn't even bother to raise my eyes up from the small model toys that I was orchestrating an elaborate game with in my head. It was already hard enough to try to focus on my own imagination, while Izuna was lurking right in front of me, probably plotting something horrific.

"Hmph..I'm so disgustingly bored.." Izuna sighed, lethargically manipulating a set of marbles. I peered up from my Knight, and narrowed my eyes at him.

_What're you going to do now.._

He was laying on his stomach on the carpet, resting his head lazily on one arm, looking absolutely disinterested. Itachi was in the background, dusting off the booksets silently. Luckily, Izuna wasn't eyeing him, so hopefully he was just tired.

He flicked a blood-red marble across the room, and rolled onto his back. "Hmmmm...so bored...so bored...so bored…" He began chanting, and then gave a smile to Itachi's back

_Dammit…_

"Didn't you hear me, Itachi? I said I'm bored." He spoke, rudely as always, and gestured for Itachi to come hither.

Itachi-nii smiled, and knelt beside him. "Ah, my apologies young prince, I didn't realize I was being called by your remarks. I understand you are bored, is there something I can do to entertain you?"

Izuna's full lips were stretched into a wide smile. "Why yes, I would like to play Knight. You can be my horse." He declared. His long spiky ponytail which was neatly secured with a black ribbon swished in the air as he stood, and he pointed a sharp finger at his prey. "On your hands and knees, we've got to meet up with the cavalry on the front."

"As you wish, master Izuna. I don't mind playing imaginary games with you." Nii-san made a kind face, and knelt on all fours.

I sighed, and took a sip of my tea, anticipating for a loathsome show to unfold. There was certainly no use in trying to focus on my own imaginary games now that these two have started. I hate the way Izuna always treats him when he decides he wants to play..if you can call it that. More like torture.

Izuna beamed, and leapt onto Itachi's back without any sort of consideration whatsoever for his safety. He yanked out the tie that held Nii-san's ponytail in place, and roughly grabbed heaps of his silky black mane with both fists, giving the 'reins' a violent tug. I could see Itachi try to hold back a wince of pain.

The brat really is too rough with these sorts of things..he has no sense of control.

"Alright! Giddy-up trusty steed! To the battlefield!" Izuna yelled, and jerked at Nii-san's hair wildly. You could clearly see that these harsh movements were nearly making Nii-san bite his lip in agony...it was painful to watch, but this wasn't the worst that I've seen.

One time, Izuna had convinced Itachi to play a game he called "sugar", where he would blindfold him and feed him various sweets. Each time Itachi would have to guess what the sweet was, and if he guessed wrong, then Izuna would 'punish' him by stuffing a bunch of different things down his throat until he either choked or threw up from being fed too much sugar. Luckily Itachi was quite good at guessing the sweets correctly, until Izuna ran a black cherry lollipop across his lips, and Itachi guessed it as just "cherry". Izuna claimed that this was incorrect because it was technically _black _cherry...and so then the wretched boy stuck the lollipop down his throat, which made him choke so hard that he had to be bedridden for an entire week due to "severe esophageal irritation" and scratch marks from the sharpness of the fractured piece of candy.

That was probably the worst...so far. I couldn't eat for days afterward. The sight of Nii-san coughing up blood had made me horribly ill. That was the only time I had refused to even speak to Izuna for the whole week that Itachi was recovering. He was so upset that he began threatening to kill himself if I didn't forgive him, and promised that he would never hurt Itachi like that again. He seemed so sincere...

_But he's a menacing liar. I don't trust those begging eyes of his, and yet I give into them every single time.._

I couldn't bare to watch Nii-san degrade himself by playing along with Izuna's stupid game. I tried to keep my sight focused on the figures upon my desk, but the dull sound of pounding caught my attention.

"Izuna quit kicking him…" I warned in a low tone. He was thrashing Nii-san's hair all about, and using his foot to make him 'go faster'. I noticed strands of black silken hair scattered about the floor. "Idiot! Not so rough! Dammit let go of his hair!" I raised my voice, about to get up to tackle the kid to the floor if he didn't stop with this nonsense. It was clear that Itachi was holding back cringes of discomfort with each yank of Izuna's careless arm.

Izuna gave me an annoyed look, and rolled his eyes as he released Itachi's straining locks, and hopped off of his back. "Hn..fine, Itachi and I will just play something more quiet and gentle, okay?"

"Mm. Whatever, just stop hurting him." I mumbled back, and bit my lip to relieve some of the tension that had been pooling in the base of my throat. Izuna always puts me in an uncomfortable mood. I just wanted to leave the room, but I had to monitor him as if he were a reckless 5 year old.

Izuna disappeared for only a minute, before returning to Itachi with a pair of razor-sharp scissors in his hand, and an unpleasantly playful curve on his mouth. My eyes widened, and before I could even speak, the brat had already snatched a messy bundle of Itachi's delicate mane, and held the scissors harshly against the strands.

Without wasting another second, I leapt out of my seat, propelling myself ungracefully over my desk towards him. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion for a moment, almost as if time had stopped. The area around me had blurred, and before I knew it, I had tackled the boy to the ground, and was now pinning him down with a snarl on my face.

_But it was too late._

There he was, laying beneath me with a proud smile, his eyes narrowed, clutching a wilted chunk of hair in his right fist.

Angry tears had already started to roll of my cheeks and drip onto his the skin of his forehead. The bridge of my nose burned with a building rage as I glared down into his shameless black eyes.

Nii-san's hair had always been something special. It was the only thing that had been left untainted since the day he was turned into a servant. When we were young, he would sometimes take naps with me during the day, and I remember it was the soft scent of his hair that always put me right to sleep. It was intoxicating, like a soothing medication. I used to brush it as a kid, running my fingers through it every now and then, envious of the silkiness I felt on my skin. It was something perfect..and always vibrant, no matter how beaten down the rest of his body ended up. No matter how many repulsing purple bruises or ruby-red slashes had blemished his skin, his hair had always remained shiny, soft, and full of life.

But now this small remaining piece of beauty had too been defiled, just like his skin, and his dignity. Sure, it was only a fraction that had been lopped off, but still enough to leave an embarrassing uneven section in his hair. It looked ridiculous..

_I hate you…_

I raised a clenched hand into the air, aiming for my twin's too-perfect nose, and gritted my teeth, channeling all of my energy into this one descending blow.

But before I could smash my brother's smug expression into the ground, a gentle yet firm hand had wrapped around my wrist, holding it in place just inches above Izuna's nose.

"That's enough, Master Sasuke."

I swung my head over my shoulder to see Itachi-nii looking down at me with concerned eyes and some sort of reassuring grin. It's like he was trying to tell me that it was okay, and that he didn't care about his hair being mutilated. Hah, I wasn't buying any of it.

"Tch.." I yanked my hand out of his grasp, and began storming off towards the door. These two both sickened me. I didn't even bother to look back at their faces, and more importantly, I didn't want them to see mine.

I opened the door with a violent tug.

"Don't ever call me that again, Itachi. That's an order." I said with an uneven quiver in my throat, and slammed the door behind me.

I didn't even know where I would go, since I was stuck in this mansion anyways, with Itachi ordered to serve and take care of us. He _has _to no matter what, and I can't sulk alone for long, because I know that tonight is bath night…

I wiped off a wet spot on my cheek, and checked my watch once again.

_3pm...only six and a half more hours before I can sleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 2<em>**


	3. His Mind Games

_**Chapter 3 - His Mind Games -**_

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell do we even have to bathe together still anyways? We're thirteen..this is ridiculous. I thought I had told Father to build us separate baths, but he still insists that it's unnecessary.<em>

'_Unnecessary' ...yeah, there are a lot of things that he permits that are unnecessary, in the truest sense of the word…_

"Hey, Nii-san.." I muttered quietly while Itachi unbuttoned my expensive shirt and slipped it carefully off of my chest.

"Mm?" He responded, now working on sliding my shorts off. He had used some pins to try to secure the unruly layers of hair that had been severed earlier. From afar, it looked like a decent fix, but up close it was still pretty odd-looking..though the look in his eyes were as if nothing had ever happened.

"After my bath..do you think you could.." I started, but then my voice trailed off. I could feel my head starting to get light, and my cheeks sort of blush a little at the thought, but I was just really sick of how things were.

_So badly...how I want things to return to how they used to be.._

"Hm? I'm afraid I did not hear you properly. Is there something you desire?" He tried to avoid addressing me directly by name, conflicted with my orders and his servitude expectations.

"Nevermind..it's nothing." I sighed, and watched him smile as he placed a delicate and unexpected pat on my head. "You know that if there is anything you need, I'm here to serve you, Sasuke." His deep voice soothed as his hand returned to his chest for a bow.

_But I don't want you to serve me.._

Nii-san had just finished wrapping a soft black robe around me when Izuna entered the bathing room. He stopped in front of Itachi and raised his arms out to the side in order for Itachi to take off his clothes as well. Once he, too, had been stripped and was wrapped in a matching robe, Nii-san moved to the bath to start the water running.

"Make it so hot it hurts my skin, okay Itachi?" Izuna smiled and then gave me a quick playful smirk. I tried to ignore the obvious hints we was giving me with his expressions.

"As you wish, Izuna-sama. Is this alright with you as well, young prince?" He questioned, looking over his shoulder towards me.

_Heh, I guess "young prince" wasn't yet on the list of forbidden terms that I've ordered him to not name me by, so I suppose he gets away with that one._

"Sure, it's fine." I responded, swallowing hard as I could feel a sense of nervousness leak into in my chest. I shifted an eye towards Izuna, who was staring intently at me with a familiar expression of _hunger._ His dark milky eyes were narrow and watchful as he scanned my face for signs of vulnerability.

My brow scrunched into a warning look. _Stop it. I'm still angry at you for earlier.._

I don't remember when this anxiety started to happen, but it's happened enough times that now my heart automatically begins to pound whenever Itachi shuts the water off, signaling that it's time for us to get in.

"Alright, any hotter and your skin will blister, and we wouldn't want that now, would we, young prince Izuna?" Nii-san said with a smile. Izuna merely nodded with an uninterested "hn" and gestured for him to leave the room.

"Thank you Itachi. Now if you'll excuse us, I believe we will not need your assistance with the bath tonight. You're dismissed for now, we will call you when we are out." A casual tone masked his true, unsettling intent.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at me for my approval. I'm certain he knew something was wrong by look of my paling face, but he simply wasn't in the position to say. Still, he seemed hesitant, which is something I rarely see with him. I sort of just gave him a half of a smile to try to assure him that it's okay.

Of course he didn't buy it though, he can see through me like transparent glass.

"Ah, but Master Izuna, wouldn't you prefer if I did the washing for you so that you may relax and enjoy the bath?" Itachi tried his best to help, but he knew even before he spoke that it was futile.

"No, it's quite alright Itachi, really. You deserve a break anyways, now go and enjoy a bun or something, you look hungry." Izuna scoffed, and tested the water with a finger.

"Forgive my rudeness Master Izuna, but I really don't mind -" Itachi started.

"What the hell don't you understand about the phrase, 'you're dismissed'?" Izuna barked, turning to give Nii-san a menacing glare.

Itachi's eyes told me he was sorry, before bowing and silently leaving the room.

Almost as soon as the door closed, Izuna had already wrapped his arms around my waist from the back, and smoothed his hands across the velvet robe over my lower-stomach. A cold tinge shot up from the base of my spine to the sensation of his touch.

"Mm, finally we can be alone.." A hot breath wisped against the back of my neck, and a pair of hands worked to gently untie the belt of my robe, allowing it to fall into a graceful pile around my ankles. He slid a chilled palm up my chest and pulled me closer into him while a plush set of lips nipped at the skin between my ear and shoulder.

Right as an unwanted blush had spread across the bridge of my nose, I stepped aside, and silently entered the bath on my own.

Izuna sighed, and smiled warmly as he disrobed and followed me into the scalding-hot water.

I slowly eased my body into the soothing liquid, and just tried to close my eyes and relax, even though inside my stomach was fluttering with anxiousness. I wasn't sure if the sweat that I could feel beading up on my forehead was from the high temperature of the water, or from my uncomfortable anticipation for what he was plotting with me.

"Ah, the water is nice, isn't it, brother?" His voice was a nuisance to my ears.

"Hn, yeah." I tried not to lead him on, but no matter what, my fate was already surely sealed the moment we took our clothes off.

"Hey.." He lowered his tone to something more calm and sincere.

"What?" I peeked an eye open to the boy speaking to me from across the bath._ What a stupid mistake._

"Do you feel like playing..?" The pale creaminess of his complexion had been dusted pink across his cheeks. He was giving me a desperate yet innocent face, almost as if he were trying to play the shy card or something. He was carefully undoing the shiny black ribbon that had been holding his ponytail in place, allowing his long midnight mane to cascade down his back and dip into the water.

_Hmph.. _He doesn't fool me, but I'll admit that I didn't look away.

"I'd really prefer if we didn't do this tonight, Izuna." The look in his eye was weakening my hold on my own control, though. The fact of the matter is that I'm _stressed.._and so it's tempting to give in to his desires. No matter how many times I've wanted to kill him with my own hands, I couldn't deny this ingrained bond that I share with him as my twin brother.

Countless times have I wanted to sever this repugnant blood bond that ties us together.

_Even now I -_

"Nn.." He crawled over to me and was now suddenly hovering over my lips with his body like a thin cage above my own. I could feel my heart dull, and my eyes sort of glaze over staring into that desperate face.

"Please don't leave me all alone…" He whispered shakily, before plunging his tongue into my mouth, and cupping my jaw on both sides to keep it from thrashing away if I tried. But I didn't, and instead I allowed him to explore my mouth as he pleased, while even following his appendage with small movements of my own. This feeling of hot wetness between my lips was irresistible, and yet it sickened me at the same time. He gently began grinding himself against my lap while he sucked the saliva clean off my tongue, lapping up all of the fluids in my mouth as if it were some sort of delicious sweet syrup.

"Mm.." I let out a small moan down his throat while our lips were still bridged tightly together. The pleasant friction being applied against my lower half caused a certain lightheadedness that I had grown accustomed to. Hiis lips popped off my mouth for a second so that he could release a tiny pant, reaching down below the water to stroke both of our hardening members at once.

"Aah...it feels nice huh?" He sort of choked out, giving me a lustful smirk while he used his hand to rub our lengths against each other. A familiar mix of humiliation and euphoria swelled into to my beating heart, spreading a feverish warmth throughout my skin.

_I was even younger the first time he had said those words in this way. We were 9, when once while playing together he had tackled me and had me pinned to the floor. We had always given each other little childish kisses on the head and cheek, but that was the first time he had taken my lips. I really didn't know how to react, so I had just kissed him back, and it felt..nice. _

_Before I knew it, he was touching me in places I knew a brother shouldn't be touching so eagerly..and yet I allowed him to do so._

_Was it out of fear of what would happen if I pushed him away that I permitted this sort of invasion? Or was it simply because I wanted it too deep down?_

"_It feels nice, doesn't it?" _

"_..When I rub you here..do you like it?.."_

"_..If you like it..let me keep doing it…"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Do you not like me?"_

"_Do you hate me...brother? For making you feel good?"_

"_Don't tell Madara Nii...please Sasuke I'll do anything.."_

"_I know this is a grown-up game..but it's fun, isn't it?"_

"_If you tell him..I'll hurt you.."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sasuke...keep doing it...keep going..."_

"_Sasuke..I.."_

"Sasuke?" A close and concerned voice snapped me back to attention. I guess I had lowered my eyelids, and he seemed annoyed that I wasn't responding how he wanted me to.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it when we kiss and make each other feel good?" He circled two fingers around the tip of my swollen member beneath the steaming water, causing me to flinch and bite my lip.

Of course I knew this was wrong..and that Itachi would be so disappointed in me for allowing this brat to control me in such a defiling way. Not to mention the risk I'm taking if Madara were to find out that his little brothers were fondling each other every time they got the chance. Madara has always been closer to Izuna than the rest of us, always spoiling him even though he was already a rotten kid, so entitled to everything. But honestly, it wasn't even the fear of what Madara-nii would do to me that held back my confession.

_The reason why I keep giving in..why I keep responding to his need for affection.._

_Is because I need it too.._

"Nn..I do.." I stammered, letting out a long exhale when he squeezed it, creating a swirl of heat within my chest. His touch was so soft and delicate, and the more he pouted at me, the more I felt like drinking his poisonous charm, allowing the toxic affinity overwhelm me, just as we both craved.

"Then if you do.." he released his hold from around me, and stood up, with water cascading off of his glistening skin as he did so. His still-maturing appendage had swelled into a full erection, so smooth and supple-looking, of course I couldn't help but to stare. He really was identical to me in this way.

"..Stand up and let me show you something." He spoke in a hushed tone, gesturing for me to rise, while practically drooling with lust. A peculiar glow reflected within those dark grey eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned suspiciously, not knowing whether Izuna's sinister glare was meant to be seductive or malicious. He is notoriously unpredictable, and I was not in the right mindset to judge him accurately.

"Just stand up." He ordered somewhat kindly yet with a hint of warning undertoning his voice. Under normal circumstances, I would spit at his orders, but the need in my stomach spoke stronger than my thoughts, so for the moment I followed his words.

I rose, feeling a slight chill against my bare skin when it left the comforting warmth of the water.

The embarrassment of displaying my obvious arousal to my twin had long become a humiliation in the past. We were so used to being naked like this, both hot with a building passion, ready to forget everything in order to succumb to a dream of pleasure.

I watched drowsily as he knelt before me, and wrapped his hand tenderly around my shaft. A playful gleam sparkled in his eye, before he encased the head of my cock with an incredibly sultry softness..his _lips._

"A-ahh..Izuna what're..aa- you doing?" A splash of his tongue against the sensitive patch of skin made me shudder. I could feel him begin to suck on me, causing my eyelids to flutter, and my head to reel back. My lips had parted without control, feeling his lips curl into a smile around me. Uncontrolled pants began spilling out from the center of my chest. Upon instinct, I reached for a handful of that midnight mane below me, and twisted my fingers into an unrestrained grip. I sighed, hearing him sliding his silky mouth along the entirety of my length, pivoting his sticky tongue against it as he did so.

_This sensation is amazing...I feel like..._

"Nnngh.." Another low groan had escaped from the base of my throat. He had never done this sort of thing to me before, but there was no reason to complain. This feeling of a mouth to my most intimate area..

_I feel like I need to move my hips._

Shakily, I rocked back and forth to test out this vibe, and with it I was rewarded with a stronger heat along my length, coupled with the saliva being slicked up and down as I moved. A hiss managed to escape through my teeth, and I could feel my face grow tight watching him gyrate his mouth against me with each drive.

Izuna purred, and ever so slowly, he came up, detaching lips, now swollen a deep shade of pink from sucking so much.

"Mm..do you like it brother? I learned this the other day.." He soothed, caressing a hand up and down my restless erection teasingly. Beneath the water between his legs, I could see him stroking himself as well. His eyelids had relaxed, and he looked as serene as the morning sun.

"Mm.." I huffed, drowning in bliss but slightly distraught by something in his words.

_Wait, what were his words? _

_Dammit..I can't..concentrate._

"Haahh..shit.." I sputtered a hitched moan when he drew me into the depths of his throat, while running a couple of fingers underneath the base of my cock. His head was bobbing up and down at an incredibly satisfying pace, all the while he synchronized his fingers below, brushing them dangerously close to another private area..

The water of bath was making small waves each time he drove me in and out of his sweltering mouth. My knees were now shaking, seeming like they could buckle any second if this lasted much longer. I couldn't help but to rock my hips harder, reinforcing his movements. It is in our nature, after all, to desire the feeling of sexual release. It doesn't matter how young we may be, for if our body decides that it is mature enough to thirst for stimulation, then shouldn't it be reasonable to give in to such hunger?

_But you fill me with rage.._

_Your presence sickens me.._

_Your games annoy me.._

_Your constant need for attention.._

_It worries me.._

_Your affection.._

_It hurts me.._

_Then why…_

_Why do I feel so.._

_Amazing.._

I let out a guttural moan, and clasped both fists around the spiky layers of his hair, pulling him harshly closer against my pelvis. I could hear him choke slightly, but that didn't loosen my grip. I held him there, my length burrowed deep within the pleasantly tight confines of his throat, until I swiveled my hips just enough to bring me over the edge, spurting my seed across his tongue.

I could finally exhale, letting out all of the my pent up tension in the form of a white deliquescent nectar. Despite being in a probably very uncomfortable position, Izuna did not resist my force. In fact, he had merely closed his eyes, and managed a small groan as I could feel his throat muscles contract with a swallow. His plush lips relaxed, and when his eyelids rose, there was a satisfied glint in his eyes.

Still shuddering from recoil, I released my clutch from his head, and allowed him to ease himself off of my expended member. As soon as was off of me, I nearly collapsed back into the water, and exhaustedly leaned my back against the wall of the bath. The water was already almost cool to the touch, siphoned of it's previously soothing heat.

Izuna licked his lips, and crawled over to me, running a finger below my chin.

"Wasn't that nice, brother?" He cooed, gently grabbing my hand and guiding it over to his still-pulsing erection. "Now it's my turn to feel it.." He rested his bottom carefully onto my lower stomach, placing his hands behind him and onto my raised knees for support.

_Of course I'll do this favor, it's only fair.._

_Because if I don't…You'll take it the wrong way.._

_And It'll turn out like that time before…_

"_Why don't you like me?!" He had slammed the back of my head against the rim of the bath, I was sure it was bleeding._

"_You only care about Itachi! I'M your twin brother! I should be your favorite!" He had angrily gripped a tense hand around my throat, cutting off any replies that I could have made in defense._

"_Heh..Madara doesn't even pay attention to me anymore because he's so damn busy…" He tightened his clamp, effectively cutting off all oxygen. I was sure to pass out, but he didn't let me._

"_Why does everyone look at me like I'm nothing but a pest?" He temporarily loosened his hand, but only to thrash my neck from side-to-side._

"_Please..Sasuke...please I'm your precious twin.." He released his vicious control, and instead toppled over my chest in tears._

"_Please…" He hugged me tight, shivering naked against me like a pitiful child._

"_Please don't leave me..don't leave me alone. I can't stand to be alone.." He cried. I embraced him, and had massaged his back until he had calmed down, assuring him with promises that I would never leave him, despite our differences. _

_Were those lies? I don't believe they were..but perhaps they could have been..I just don't know._

"Hn, Sure..brother.." I responded as gently as I could, and reached a hand to stroke him generously. The water spattered all about as I pumped his partially-submerged length. His face scrunched into a satiated expression, looking absolutely beautiful the way he appeared so aroused. I couldn't help it. I just could not resist looking at him.

_You look nice like that._

_I want to make you writhe and squirm._

_I want to make you shudder and moan, just like you are._

_I want to make your face twist in pleasure, but also in agony, for all of the terrible things you've done to Itachi and I._

_I want you to suffer…_

_But right now all I want, is to make you release.._

"Ssss...it's perfect.." He hissed, gradually forming a tenser grimace of indulgence while I squeezed and slid my hand up and down him relentlessly, just waiting for that sweet moment to hit him. I could feel myself still blushing, unable to resist my meaningless desire to watch him reach his peak. It didn't take long, and only with a couple of hard, fast strokes he arched his back, and growled out his exhilaration the moment he spilled his seed onto my chest, only to leak into the soapy bath water.

The muscles on his abdomen spasmed, and he took a couple of shallow exhales as he rode out his orgasm to the last twitch. After a few moments, his breathing had calmed, and he raised his eyelids to meet my gaze.

"Haah...what an excellent bath..wouldn't you agree?" Izuna scooted off of me, and toppled over the edge of the porcelain rim.

"Hn." I responded convincingly, despite the fact that I was already riddled with guilt. We lay there silent for the next few minutes, allowing our bodies to fully recuperate.

_The pleasure certainly does not last long.._

_Which reminds me.._

"Hey." I spoke, watching as he finished up shampooing his hair and body, already ready to rinse it off.

"Yeah?" He still had a light blush against his cheeks, but for the most part he had recovered pretty quickly.

"What you did to me tonight...you said you learned it?" Luckily I was able to remember him mention this, and was determined to know what he was hinting at.

"Ah, yeah I learned it by watching, so I thought it would be a good idea to try. Heh, judging by your expression I'd say that it felt pretty damn good, huh?" He giggled, and poured a bucket of water over his head to rinse out the soapy bubbles.

"So..what you're saying is, that you saw someone in the mansion do it?" My tone had clearly become serious.

"Hn, I did." He said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Nervousness tingled in my chest, afraid of his next words.

"I watched Itachi do it...to Madara-nii."

_It's approximately 7pm, and I don't think I will be sleeping tonight..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how this turned out so let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading so far! :)**


End file.
